Life meet Death
by DaisyChain16
Summary: Her name is Iva and she is best friends with Jack frost. What happens when the Grim Reaper, someone Jack REALLY dislikes for personal reasons, gets his hands on Iva? Jack goes to save her obviously! But will he get there before Grim has her on her hands and knees? Will Jack make her feel better? Your just going to have to reader it! ;D (I don't own RoTG, only my two OCs)
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell, Jack?!" I yell at the white haired teen, held in the winds arms. He was laughing uncontrollably, floating on his back and clutching his stomach, kicking his legs up in the air and crying frosted tears in pure hysterics. Why was he laughing? Well, while he's having the time of his life, I on the other hand am sat on the frosted ground, piled to my neck in snow with only my head and petite hands poking out of the freezing heap. I frown as my dyed light violet hair was dampened by the melted snow as it hit my burning skin and started to cling to my neck and face. My mascara had run in the corners of my eyes leaving two long black trails crawling to my chin.

"It's not funny arsehole! Now help me out!" I snap at the frosted spirit, who finally stops and delicately hops down to the ground and grabs my hands. He pulls me up out of the cold crystals and I brush of as much snow as a can from my open grey trench coat, black low cut t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans, then wipe the running make-up with my fingers. The snow touching the skin of my body had melted against my clothes and made them heavy, pulling my top down to reveal the top half of my deep red lace bra. I hadn't noticed until I looked up to see Jack, raising an eyebrow with a crooked smirk and eyes dropping down to my chest. Looking down, I quickly covered my dignity by wrapping my coat around me tightly.

"Pervert."

"Can ya blame me when you've got them on display?" he retorted with a wicked grin, folding his arms over his chest and hooked staff interlocked in them. "You were blessed with massive knockers." he added so casually.

"Shut up! Geeze, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screeched, folding into myself as if hoping I would become invisible. Jack only laughed and patted my shoulder a couple of times. Jack is an unusual guy, for starters, his full name is Jack Frost, and he's the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun. He's stuck at the age of 18 forever and has been that way for over 300 years, well, that's what he says. I on the other hand am known as a child at heart, teens or adults who can see the myths and legends and don't have to believe in them but to only know of their existence.

I first saw Jack a year ago when I was 17 years old, I was casually walking home from my part time job until something crashed into the back of me and sent me flying into a pile of snow. That's how our so called 'friendship' started. I prefer to say 'love hate' relationship. Anyway, ever since I said he could stick around me when I'm with my group of friends, he seems to have developed dirty habits from my guy friends. What used to be an innocent winter teen, is now a hormonally crazy teenage boy.

I narrowed my hazel eyes at him before standing side by side with him and walking through the park. It was pretty late to be fair, I mean the moon was already out and everyone was inside so I presume Jack's going to be walking home anytime soon.

And he is. We reach my front door and say our usually good byes. Jack hugs me, wrapping his cold arms around my waist, burying his head into my neck, and I wrap my arms around his neck to hug him back. We break a part; he gives a little wave then flies off to spread winter around the world. I laugh to myself and reached for my key in my pocket. Luckily for me, I don't have to worry about being home at a certain time because my parents are on holiday and my brother moved out 6 months ago.

I was about to push the key into the whole until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stop and turn towards them, taking tentative steps forward to get a better close up. The rustle moves further down, moving towards the darkness down the side of the house. I pull out my phone and use it as a torch to light the way, when reaching the end, where there's no more bush to rustle, I kneel to the cold ground and bend over. He hands press to the chilled concrete, the jeans over my knees absorbing the damp frost and my butt sticking up as I press my cheek closer to the ground.

The light of my phone cuts through the spiky leaves, casting funny-looking shadows over the branches. I groan as I push my hand in to move some of the leave and find the source of the rustling, but nothing.

"I love it when they're on their knees." A soothing voice breaks through the silent barrier. I gasp and fall back, my spin curving to the rocky concrete on the floor, my knees bent up and slightly apart and my head looking up into blood lust eyes. I flick my wrist so the light on my phone focuses on the figure before me. A man, maybe 20 years old, with spiky black, pale skin and scarlet eyes was smirking down at me. He wore a black leather jacket over a black and red, stripped tight fitting t-shirt, black skinny jeans with purposely ripped holes in them and black leather boots with several buckles climbing up them.

He had broad shoulders and muscular arms and chest. His face was beautifully angled and shaped, catching unusual shadows from the light. He was incredibly attractive. He crouches down beside my legs and looks me up and down, eyebrows raised and lips purged. He stopped, stealing my eye contact once more and smirked.

"Do you know Jack Frost?" He asked his voice deep and hypnotic. My words were stolen from shock and the only response I could conjure up was nod of my head.

"Then you are just the girl I've been looking for."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really know what happened next. I was disorientated, nauseous and confused. One minute I'm down in the darkness by the side of my house, the next, I'm lying on a cold wooden floor, my back aching as it had relaxing into an awkward angle and my eyes struggling to open and adjust to the unusual light. I sat up into the kneeling position; rubbing my eyes and blinking several times in order to finally observe my new location.

It was dark, rays of light leaked in through the ceiling enabling me to see, however one was directly in my line of sight. I moved to the left in order to retrieve my sight. The floors were long and thin and coated in dark oak boards. The walls were bare and black, lined with steel beams, one travelling up the wall and across the ceiling every three meters apart. There was barely any furniture apart from the odd oak table, chair and a huge hollow globe, each country and continent made of overlapping welded steel. It was covered in little glowing gold lights, adding a little delicacy to the harsh metal frame.

I heard a creak from above and when looking up, I saw around half a dozen box cages hanging down and swinging. Chains accompanied the cages, hanging loosely around them with latches attached to the ends, each missing an object to clamp onto. The place was creepy and strangely kinky.

"Ah, the kitten is awake." The same silk voice came from behind me. I swung round to find the same man from the side of my house. He stood in the light so I got every detail of his appearance. I also caught a leash like rope in his hand and fused my eyebrows in confusion.

"Who are you? And why the hell did you bring me here?" I commanded. The man smirked and purred, literally. Like a cat.

"The kitten hisses at me. I would much prefer her purr." He giggled. "I, sweet creature, am Azazel, but I am well known as the Grim Reaper." I paused in shock as he presented his scythe with a glamorous curved steel blade and midnight handle. Jack warned me about this guy; let's just say that they DO NOT get along. I frown at him.

"I'd say it's nice to finally meet you but I'd be lying. Now tell me, why am I here? And I am NOT your kitten." I growled back.

"And now she barks! Unusual behaviour for a cat –"

"I am not a cat!"

"And who ever said about you being MY kitten, hmmm." I paused as he raised an eyebrow at me. "But you are correct however; you might want to touch your neck." I frown at him but none the less touched my neck. A collar, of a colour I could not see, was strapped around my neck with a little metal tag attached. I looked up in discussed at the Reaper but he merely smirked.

"Get this bloody thing off me!" I yelled and pointed my sharp black finger nail at him.

"Oh no, it suits you. And you are mine; don't want you getting lost now." I held up the leash and in a blink of an eye, he moved to a mere two inch gap between us and fastened the leash the collar. I pushed back on the Reaper but it was too late, he pulled on the leash, stringing a choke sound from my throat, bringing my body to press up against his. He wrapped and arm around my arm and waist and the other pulled tight on the leash so my eyes looked up to him, pulling away only removed my access to breathe. I slightly chocked as he pulled tighter and brought my face a mere inch away from his.

"You are such a beautiful creature." I hand moved up to the collar of my coat and pulled it down over my arms till it dropped to the ground. I was unable to move. "I have a reputation you know, in the spirit and mythical world." I then hooked his thumb onto the waistband of my jeans. "I very good and fucking women, and men, to _death."_ He whispered. I gulped and in the next second, his lips clasped mine. He tongue made no hesitation to break through my lips to rub against my tongue and roof of my mouth. I could feel something metal in my mouth, then figured out his tongue was pieced with a metal spike.

I tried to push away but he continued to pull on the collar. He then broke the kiss, leaving a trial of saliva between us. It then went so fast, before my brain could process, he pushed my body onto the table, unbuttoned the top of my jeans, and pushed my top and bra over my breasts and began nibbling and sucking on them. I let out a surprised moan as a jolt of pleasure rushed through me. His hand still held the collar, keeping me in place, but the other hand moved down into my pants and two fingers were quickly pushed inside me.

Again I moaned at the surprise and pleasure coursing through my heated body. He fingers were clawing at his leather jacket, trying to stop this violation but he made no slight movement, only tugging more on the leash and drawing a choke from me. My eyes rolled back, I felt him let go of the leash and he quickly, before I could react, pulled my bra and top over my head, leaving my top half bare. He then moved to my jeans pulling them down to the floor. His hand returned to the leash, the other hand released my wet heat, and his mouth popped as he stopped sucking my tit.

I was sprawled across the table in only my red panties and a collar and leash. My sight was hazy for a moment but when refocusing, I see Azazel is no longer wearing anything on his top half, now revealing sleeve tattoos of skulls and gory images crawls from his wrists to his chest. The buttons of his jeans were open to show he wasn't wearing underwear. He pulled on the leash bringing my body to sit up and he stood in between my legs.

"I'm your master now, ok kitty?" I said in a dominant and commanding tone, I could not respond but only whimper. He scowled; he pulled the leash to the far leg of the table and tied it. The force to the pull dragged my body back over the table, my back end hanging over the edge and my breasts pressed against the oak. I could no longer look behind me to see what he was doing.

I felt him pull down my panties till the dropped to the ground. I heard rustling before something hard pressed against my opening. I whimpered again, knowing what was going to happen. His hard length then began to push in, stretching me with every inch the filled me up. I moaned at the pain and pleasure mixture. He was still pushing in, his thick, hard and long cock, clawing a high pitch moan from my throat. I then felt his pelvis against my ass; he had to be ten inches deep inside me. His chest pushed against my back, and I felt his hot breathe on my neck.

"Let's see if you can cum before I fuck you to death little kitten."


	3. Chapter 3

He was slow to start, teasing, and torturous. He pulled out slowly to the tip then snapped his hips back in drawing a strangled moan from me. He did it again; slow then fast back in, again, and again, and again. It went on for about a minute, it was torturous, my body needed more, it was begging for more but he knew and he wanted me to suffer the starvation of pleasure.

He then stopped completely. I caught my breath after my frantic need for more and tried to turn my head to see why he'd stopped, however I could not as the leash prevented me from doing so. His crawled finger nails then dug into my waist causing me to cry out in pain as I felt the trickles of blood run down my sides. He picked me up and twisted my body so my back pressed against the oak and my hazel eyes were in direct line with his lusty red ones.

He grabbed my thigh and pushed it up, spreading my legs further and allowing a better access for him to thrust deeper. He pushed back in, quicker this time and built up a rhythm, equal and moderately fast, rolling his hips slightly. Then he hit something, I cried out in pure pleasure as his dick hit something inside me sending electricity built on lust through my body. He stopped and smirked at me to reveal shark like teeth.

"Gotcha." He simply said, I was going to reply, protest, something but it was too late. He pulled out and forcefully slammed back into me, hitting that sweet spot. My head flung back, saliva running down the corners of my mouth as the pleasure was intoxicating. He did it again and again. He was now fucking me into the oak table faster than humanly possible, hard and deep inside me, hitting that sweet spot over and over. I was losing my mind, it felt SO good.

"AH~! Oh…Oh god…please…I-I…Can't…Fuck…it feels good!" I screamed and moaned at the Reaper, breathing frantically and unable to control part of my body as it was over taken with pleasure. He smirked more and went faster and deeper and harder into me. My hands flung up to his neck, crawling at it and pulling him down. I forcefully crashed our lips together and took full control over the kiss, licking his mouth and flicking my tongue against his as he continued to fuck and fuck me so hard.

His hand went to my chest, squeezing my tit hard, flicking my nipple and pinching it sending more pleasure through my body whilst his other hand pushed back on my leg, allowing him to pump deeper into my soaked opening. I broke the kiss, saliva running down our lips, both of us breathing frantically into each other's mouths.

"I gotta say…you really are…the best fucker I've had…you are mine now…and I will fuck you…till you beg to be fucked to death…would the kitten like to lead?" He cooed in my ear between pants. I was confused at first; unable to concentrate due to the heavenly fucks he was giving me. He stopped, untied the leash and held it in his hand. He then grabbed my hips and lifts me up. He sits on the table and places me on his lap. He then leans back onto the oak table and holds my hips, keeping his dick deep inside me.

"Go on." He said. I looked into his eyes and placed my hands on his muscular, sweaty chest. I pushed myself up and then back down onto him, then again and again. I gained my own rhythm, jumping up and down on his dick, gaining speed the more I did it. He then grabbed my hips tighter and thrust up into me as I came down. I screamed out a moan, and then he did it again and again, still keeping a grip on the leash. I moaned till my throat was sore. He tugged on the leash and brought my body flat on his chest.

He continued to thrust up into me, keeping an inhumanly fast pace as he dug deep into me. I could feel it, the build-up. I was going to cum, my eyes glazed over in pleasure, it only took one thrust before I was sent over the edge and I came, moaning louder than before.

"Oooh~! Fuck!" I moaned as I then felt him cum inside me only moments later. It washed over me like a huge wave, the darkness. My eyes began to flutter shut, my body became limp and I felt his grip on me tighten as he kept me up right. I felt him sit up, my eyes unable to clarify as they refused to open. My head rested against his chest, I was expecting to hear a heartbeat but no, his chest was hollow and silent.

"Sweet dreams little kitten" Then there was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the darkness. It's a funny feeling really, I could feel my eyelashes flutter against my cheeks, but my access to the light was denied and the shadows had engulfed me. My back was pressed against silk, as it slid against my skin; it gave the feeling of a comforting mother stroking her child, till they'd fall asleep. My head rest against a soft, thicker pile of silk and what lay over me, well, wasn't what I'd expected. There was no silk quilt to match the mattress, but strong, muscular arms, one under the curve of my spine the other across my stomach, the hand holding a tight grip on my breast.

My legs had been parted by a thick muscled leg, knee bent so the thigh brushed against my heat. One of my arms had rest next to my head of the smooth pillow, the other by my side, fingers brushed up against a soft piece of flesh I could easily identify from its shape. I could still feel the collar around my neck but it somehow felt ... heavy. Cold connecting chains ran down between my breasts, it felt like were two more falling down either side of my neck, and the leash, I could only presumed to still me in the hands of the man holding me.

I pulled on one of the chains with the hand that rest on the pillow, when I did, the chains chimed clumsily as the other end was fastened to something hidden in the shadows. I could feel soft breathing on my neck, sending little shivers down my body. Their breath was warm and moist, when judging on the closeness of their face; I leant into it and with a second felt the gentle brush of smooth lips. I was careful to move back, however that did not make any difference as hot words poured into my ear.

"Is my little kitty hungry?" I couldn't utter a response as the question was so rhetorical; a non-verbal squeak was all that could leave my throat. I then felt the wet lips suck, and lick at my neck making me squirm. I could feel his smirk.

"Well, let's fill you up." There was a chuckle when the body began to shift. "Ya know; I'm a little hungry as well." Like a blip on a screen, he body had moved on top of mine, resting between my legs and parting them, the chains began to clang together as he pulled on the one resting between my breasts. It drew a choke from me and as it did, his body pressed mine into the mattress and he began feast on my tits like a hungry animal. He nipped, bit, chewed, sucked and licked at them, drawing whimpers and moans from me as the heat in my lower body began to build up.

"I must say, you've changed me." He said as his mouth popped off my nipple. "I no longer want to fuck you to death; I just wanna fuck you senseless. I wanna fuck you till you scream my name." He body began to position itself. "I wanna fuck you till you beg for more." I felt the tip of his hard dick slowly push through the folds. "I wanna fuck you…till you forget the name _Jack Frost_." My eyes shot open and he forcefully thrust up into me, cause my body to jolt up and the chains to sing.

This time there was no build up, no teasing, no torture, just raw heated fucking, as one hand clawed at my hip, the other gripping my tit, and his tongue wrestled with mine. Our mouths struggled to connect, causing me to drool from the corners of my mouth, due to his animalistic fucks. His hard, thick cock was pounding into me like a runaway stream train. The chains continued to crash together, the bed creaked vigorously, as he thrust fast and deep into me. I moaned and screamed at the pleasure coursing through my body. His claws the retracted from my hip, letting the blood smear across my waist band. He moved my leg up and tilted my body on its side, with one thrust; he hit that spot that made me drool and moan, like a drug of lust.

"Oh~! There! Oh~ fuck! Fuck me there!" I screamed at him.

"Say… master." He panted.

"Ooh … master ~" I moaned, his thrusts increased, our skin slapping together, his hand began clawing at my tit.

"And what…do you want your master…to do?" I felt his smirk, whilst his pants became erratic.

"Fuck me master~! Oh … Fuck me hard!" I yelled in a hypnotic state of pleasure. He compelled and began fucking me at an inhuman speed, forcing tears down my cheeks, forcing saliva to run down my mouth. I could hear my wetness squelch and overflow from his pulsing dick, our skin slapping in a fast rhythm, the chains choking me as he pulled my hips back onto his thrusts. I didn't want this to stop, I felt so good.

I could feel the build-up.

"Azazel…I'm gunna…I'm gunna cum~" I moaned, at this he pushed to the final acceleration, synchronising ourselves as I came and his cum filled me up. Our skins were sweaty and sticky, he released my leg, my body dropped and his on top of mine, his dick still inside. We panted together, my heart pulsing, his heart non existent. He gave a slick lick on my neck before he chuckled.

"You are mine. I get to fuck you whenever I like. You are my toy, and I can play with you however I like. Isn't that right?" he commanded as he bit down with sharp teeth on my neck, drawing blood, licking and sucking it up.

"Yes master." My body spoke, but my mind screamed for escape, it screamed for Jack to save me, but my body had been manipulated and moulded into a sex toy, and it wanted it. He chuckled, but then there was a thud, and a crash, and a bang in the darkness. I felt the reapers body vanish from mine within a second. My wet naked body sat up from the silk, the chains still hooking me up like an animal, and I listened. There was a small silence before I heard a voice.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" It growled.

It was Jack.


End file.
